Stormy Nights
by Darkmoonphase
Summary: AU. BTT. Antonio lay on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. Gilbert and Francis slept soundly on, their arms still draped lazily over him. But he couldn't find comfort in their sleeping forms right then...


**Stormy Nights**

**Author: **Darkmoonphase

**Summary: **AU. BTT. Antonio lay on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. Gilbert and Francis slept soundly on, their arms still draped lazily over him. But he couldn't find comfort in their sleeping forms right then...

**Rating: **T~

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or characters thereof. The song was written by me and is alternately French and German. :3 Please don't steal it. I'll be sad...**

* * *

><p>Antonio lay on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. Gilbert and Francis slept soundly on, their arms still draped lazily over him. But he couldn't find comfort in their sleeping forms right then. A thunderstorm raged outside and with every terrifying flash of lightning, thunder would make the house tremble and Antonio felt as though his insides would be shaken into mush.<p>

He was trying not to make a big deal out of his fear, trying to stay quiet so he wouldn't wake his boyfriends. He glanced first at Francis's peaceful face and then at Gilbert's, and sighed. There wasn't really anywhere he could go, squished between the two of them as he was. And, somehow, he knew this was the safest spot for him – though he was terrified.

Antonio knew that if his boyfriends were awake, he'd feel safer, though. They probably didn't even know how much better he'd been sleeping since they'd all started sharing a bed. He'd suffered from terrible nightmares since his teen years, after being removed from his abusive home. They used to plague him every night – to the point where he could have almost honestly said that he'd had insomnia. Now he was down to just one or two each night. As long as Gilbert and Francis were nearby, he was generally calm. Tonight just seemed to be an exception.

A particularly loud crack of thunder rumbled overhead and Antonio pushed his face so deep into the pillow, he could hardly breathe. And then he began to cry. He tried really hard not to shake the bed so Gilbert and Francis could continue to sleep but the thunder was getting more frequent and his fear was making him sob. Francis woke up first and put a hand on his shoulder. "_Mon chère?_" he whispered and Antonio looked cautiously at him, tears blurring his vision. As he was aware of the nightmares, Francis was prepared to treat the moment as if he'd had one. He wiped his cheeks with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

Antonio turned onto his side and clutched at his boyfriend's shirt as he whispered into his shoulder, "I'm just a little unnerved by the storm..."

Francis made a face, reached over him and shook Gilbert's shoulder until the other practically fell out of bed, suddenly awake. Gilbert mumbled something incoherent and Francis said over him, "It seems as though our little Antonio is afraid of the thunderstorm."

"I didn't say that!" Antonio cried but immediately cringed when another loud clap of thunder sounded. He felt silly as he buried his face in Francis's shoulder again.

Gilbert moved closer to him and wrapped his arms more securely around his middle. "Hey, it's okay. It's just a little noise," he murmured against Antonio's ear. "Besides, the awesome me will keep you guys safe."

Antonio giggled at that but Francis bristled. "Gilbert!" He smacked his arm but used that same hand to run through the Spaniard's hair comfortingly as he calmed down and whispered, "It _is _okay, though. We're here."

"You know, if you're going to get after me for my comforting, don't take my words," Gilbert huffed, obviously annoyed. Francis rolled his eyes and, again, Antonio burst into a fit of giggles that was suddenly cut short into a squeak when a flash of lightning brightened the room. His boyfriends snuggled closer to him, keeping their strong arms around him as he bit back tears. "Aw, Antonio! It's just a little storm!" He lifted one of his arms and snapped into the air. "I know. Want Francis and I to sing to you?"

"You haven't sung to me since our first break-up..." Antonio muttered sleepily with a smile on his face. "Yes; that sounds nice..."

Their first "break-up" had actually been after the first week they'd spent in the same house together a year ago. Francis had snapped at Gilbert for being a slob, apparently exasperated with the condition of the kitchen. So Gilbert retaliated by destroying Francis's room. Antonio had been petrified and agitated by the argument that followed and decided to leave. He'd packed his bag and went to Lovino's house. For two days and part of a third, they were away from each other. But, finally, Francis and Gilbert apologized to each other and then sought out Antonio to do the same.

When they'd returned home that day, they'd all pitched in and put Francis's room back together. Exhausted later, they'd been watching TV and cuddling when Antonio began to fall asleep. Deciding to be nice and try to wipe the memory of the past few days, his boyfriends had muted the TV and had begun to sing to him. It put Antonio to sleep in their arms and Gilbert had had to carry him to bed when they decided to get up.

They hadn't had a fight like that since.

Francis and Gilbert looked at each other over Antonio's head and smiled. They both took a turn kissing the Spaniard lightly on the lips before they began to sing in their native languages:

"_Er__ ist __wie __ein __Gott__in __deinen Augen_

_Briller avec éclat_

_Kann__in den __Himmel __springen__, ohne __Wanken_

_Il est__fort_

_Und __heroischen_

_Vous__ne pouvez __pas __obtenir __sur lui_

_Er __schwebt __durch die __Nacht_

_Avec __son __pixie __en __vue_

_Er __kann __heben __Sie ab und __entführen Sie in __Ihre __Träume_

_Ses batailles __épiques avec __le __méchant __vous couper le souffle_

_Du bist __immer __träumen davon eines Tages __wird er __kommen, nehmen __Sie__in den Himmel__..."_

Antonio sighed; his fear now mostly ebbed away. Once again, he was reminded of how truly safe he felt in his boyfriends' arms. He grabbed Gilbert's hand as he nuzzled a little more into Francis's shoulder. They smiled wider, glad that they seemed to be helping him sleep again.

_"__Il est __comme __un dieu __dans __tes yeux_

_Bright __bis zum Ende_

_Baignade dans __le __ciel __d'encre_

_Und Überprüfung, die __sicherstellen, dass Sie__schlief_

_Il l__orsque __vous appelez_

_Mit __seinem __geflügelte n__Schatten __nebe n__ihm_

_Prêt __à __vous __emporter_

_Aus __dem Paradies_

_Il est __comme __un dieu __pour __vous_..."

Gilbert pushed Antonio's bangs back from his forehead and kissed the top of his head. "That worked like magic..." he whispered to Francis with a satisfied smile.

"Has it really been that long since we've sung to him?" Francis inquired, sounding perplexed. Gilbert looked at him, his smile fading as he shrugged. They were silent for a moment, staring at each other. Finally, Francis murmured, "Well, in any case, I'm glad we calmed him down enough to put him to sleep."

Antonio's hand squeezed Gilbert's lightly in his sleep and Gilbert muttered, "Yeah... Same. He's really adorable when he sleeps." He rested his head on the pillow but his crimson eyes were still on Francis's face.

The Frenchman smiled widely. "Hot when he's awake and adorable when he's asleep. There really is no in between for him." They chuckled until another clap of thunder sounded. Instinctively, their arms tightened around the man between them and they sighed. "At least we have an idea of what we've gotten ourselves into..."

Gilbert grinned hugely. "I enjoy the idea. What we've gotten ourselves into is a perfect opportunity for 'comfort sex' when he's not so tired!"

"That's very true," Francis agreed happily, liking that his idea had already been in his boyfriend's head. _Great minds think alike_, he thought. "We should probably go to sleep if we don't want to wake him back up. I can't think of another lullaby we both know..."

"That wasn't even a real one. We made that up in high school," Gilbert reminded him but kissed him good night anyway. "Yeah, he probably wouldn't be too happy if we woke him up again. And I _do _have to get up tomorrow morning." Francis rolled his eyes at his insistent chattering. "Night, love you," Gilbert muttered into Antonio's hair. The blonde repeated his phrase and the two of them slowly fell asleep, holding the Spaniard as he slept through the entire night with no nightmares for once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wrote this awhile ago but decided to finally put it up. There's not enough of these three like this. When I have my flings, I'm always so sad to see the lack of stories shoving these three together.

Sorry if they're OOC. I tried to stick some of France and Prussia's normal perviness in at the end. It may or may not have worked... -.-

**Translation for the song:**

(PT 1)

"_He's like a god in your eyes_

_Shining brightly_

_Able to leap into the sky without falter_

_He's strong_

_And heroic_

_You just can't get over him_

_He soars through the night_

_With his pixie in sight_

_He can lift you up and sweep you away to your dreams_

_His epic battles with the villain leave you breathless_

_You're always dreaming of the day he'll come take you to the heavens..."_

(PT 2)

_"He's like a god in your eyes_

_Bright to the very end_

_Swimming in the inky sky_

_And checking to make sure you're sound asleep_

_There when you call_

_With his winged shadow beside him_

_Ready to take you away_

_Off to paradise_

_He's like a god to you_..."

**Translation:**

_Mon chère__ = My dear_

Hope you enjoyed~ Please leave a review if you're so inclined to! :D


End file.
